Epic Winter Part 4:Crystal Rose
Crystal Rose is the fourth and final part of the Epic Winter Special. It is part of the Epic Winter Chapter. The episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary While her friends distracts Northwind, Crystal battles Jackie Frost for the last rose, proving she's not a helpless princess and can fend for herself. Transcript Coming soon! Gallery EW - CR - 2 Three billy goats in blizzard.jpg EW - CR - 7 Rosabella and Daring landed.jpg EW - CR - 8 climbing from wreck.jpg EW - CR - 12 Briar, Ash, Blondie adding to list.jpg EW - CR - 14 Faybelle doubting the journey.jpg EW - CR - 15 Crystal we have to get there.jpg EW - CR - 19 NW 100years go by fast.jpg EW - CR - 20 Jackie on throne.jpg EW - CR - 21 Jackie didnt know she had it in her.jpg EW - CR - 28 Brilliant idea Rosabella, FB, Daring.jpg EW - CR - 32 Backscratching.jpg EW - CR - 34 NW caught by SK.jpg EW - CR - 37 Jackie didn't do it right.jpg EW - CR - 42 Jackie calibrating.jpg EW - CR - 45 Skiinig towards the castle.jpg EW - CR - 46 Faybelle gets a call.jpg EW - CR - 50 Mob fairy pressure.jpg EW - CR - 55 Ash surprised Faybelle likes unicorns.jpg EW - CR - 62 Daring carries Rosabella.jpg EW - CR - 65 About to blast incomers.jpg EW - CR - 67 Foxanne and Veronicub.jpg EW - CR - 69 Foxanne, Veronicub, SK and wand.jpg EW - CR - 74 Entering the castle.jpg EW - CR - 75Icepowered NW.jpg EW - CR - 76You and what army.jpg EW - CR - 77Daring change behind you.jpg EW - CR - 79NW snatches Daring.jpg EW - CR - 83Rosabella put him down.jpg EW - CR - 84 Rosabella trong suggestion.jpg EW - CR - 86Fleeing from NW.jpg EW - CR - 91 Blondiecast school horrified.jpg EW - CR - 92 Apple, Bunnistair, Lizzie reactions.jpg EW - CR - 93 NW handing out girls.jpg EW - CR - 95 Crystal distracts NW.jpg EW - CR - 96 Crystal Fell to her laces.jpg EW - CR - 100 Daring, Rosabella, NW big foot.jpg EW - CR - 102 Girls to help Crystal.jpg EW - CR - 105 NW realizes fleeing girls.jpg EW - CR - 107 Penguing helping to escape.jpg EW - CR - 108 Jackie pasttime.jpg EW - CR - 112 Jackie she wants the rose.jpg EW - CR - 114 Crystal entering throne room.jpg EW - CR - 116 Blondie recording.jpg EW - CR - 117 Apple, Bunnistair, Lizzie moping to Jackie.jpg EW - CR - 118 Jackie on podcast boohoo.jpg EW - CR - 122 Crystal approaches the throne.jpg EW - CR - 126 Crystal I understand.jpg EW - CR - 128 Podcast school help me to make winter.jpg EW - CR - 130 Touched Briar and Ash.jpg EW - CR - 133 Jackie youd do good.jpg EW - CR - 137 Faybelle she will zap her.jpg EW - CR - 145 Crystal still convincing Jackie.jpg EW - CR - 141 NW Daring you can change to whatever.jpg EW - CR - 143 He was never a mouse.jpg EW - CR - 144 Rosabella Ha Daring holding NW.jpg EW - CR - 147 Faybelle stole the rose.jpg EW - CR - 148 Crystal Jackie shoots.jpg EW - CR - 149 Faybelle frozen.jpg EW - CR - 150 Briar, Ash escape, Blondie casts.jpg EW - CR - 152 Jackie monster will end all.jpg EW - CR - 154 Foxanne gives the wand to Crystal.jpg EW - CR - 156 Crystal shoots.jpg EW - CR - 158 Crystal let's play.jpg EW - CR - 159 Briar, Ash, Blondie cheering.jpg EW - CR - 160 Crystal dodged Jackie.jpg EW - CR - 163 Jackie gets hockeys.jpg EW - CR - 164 Foxanne and Veronicub nervous.jpg EW - CR - 166 Crystal jumping ahead of Jackie.jpg EW - CR - 167 Crystal snatches the staff.jpg EW - CR - 168 Crystal victorious.jpg EW - CR - 170 School podcast Jackie lost.jpg EW - CR - 171 Faybelle free again.jpg EW - CR - 172 Girls congratulate Crystal.jpg EW - CR - 174 Jackie NW in ice blocks.jpg EW - CR - 175 Girls let go roses.jpg EW - CR - 176 Crystal takes the buqouet.jpg EW - CR - 179 Faybelle fate worse than death.jpg EW - CR - 178 What trouble are you in now, not unbderstanding girls.jpg EW - CR - 181 Faybelle that would be you problem.jpg EW - CR - 182 Crystal no dont take em.jpg EW - CR - 187 Faybelle Mob fairies this lipgloss not good colour.jpg EW - CR - 189 Crystal I need those roses.jpg EW - CR - 190 Crystal angry at doubting Faybelle.jpg EW - CR - 191 Apple, Maddie, Raven.jpg EW - CR - 193 Faybelle comes clean, the contract.jpg EW - CR - 194 Crystal understanding, Daring, Ros, Ash.jpg EW - CR - 195 Daring can take Faybelles place.jpg EW - CR - 198 Faybelle hugs Daring.jpg EW - CR - 199 Daring signs.jpg EW - CR - 200 Contract explosion.jpg EW - CR - 203 Daring falls.jpg EW - CR - 207 Everybody aawws over Darbella.jpg EW - CR - 208 Crystal brings roses home.jpg EW - CR - 210 Snow Family hug.jpg EW - CR - 212 Blondie this just in Crystal.jpg EW - CR - 217 Rejoicing ruler Crystal.jpg EW - CR - 218 Crystal back to normal.jpg EW - CR - 220 Jackie and NW punishment.jpg EW - CR - 222 Crystal shocked snow day.jpg EW - CR - 224 Snow Day 2.jpg EW - CR - 5 Inside school.jpg EW - CR - 17 Crystal had an idea.jpg EW - CR - 39 Snowflakes inside from school.jpg EW - CR - 33 Jackie got the staff.jpg EW - CR - 94 Funny scared faces Ash, Blondie, Briar.jpg EW - CR - 113 She has to get past me.jpg EW - CR - 153 Foxanne and Veronicub by Crystal.jpg EW - CR - 124 Jackie you the next Queen.jpg EW - CR - 140 Rosabella daring youre brilliant.jpg EW - CR - 169 Blondie, Briar cheer for victory.jpg EW - CR - 196 Impressed Rosabella, Ash.jpg EW - CR - 215 Winter ended for Humphrey and Cedar.jpg Webisode Part one of the movie is available on Netflix only but here is the premiere of the movie. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Epic Winter Webisodes Category:Epic Winter Pages